Chapter 6
'''An unknown Gift '''is the 6th chapter of Re:Kingdom. Characters Story Elsa said that Jens was useless. He haven't moved a second while these people are dying right in front of him. Jens asked why she was doing this and she responded that she was simply was orded to do so when people become between her and her buisness. Jens started to yelling at her. She said that he was weak and threw a knife to Satella. Satella was sadly out of mana and got her throat sliced open. Because of too much blood loss she died. Jens started to crying and ran to Satella he didn't even care about dying he tried to stop the bleeding and kissed her forhead. Elsa asked what have she done for you why you love her that much? Jens didn't knew he said nothing anymore. Jens got two knives in his back and started to lose sight. Jens was thinking in his head about what he has done to die like this. "I am going to save you, Satella, I love you". Jens didn't want to die. Jens tried to give her a last kiss on her cheek before dying. Jens still didn't even understood why he was in this world, and why he was killed. Though Jens lost his sight and died. Jens opened his eyes and saw Angel again. She said that hopes they will meet again. Jens asked what was going on. A couple second ago he was dead with Satella on to his side. Jens realized, he returned to the Pleiades Square at the point Kanade was leaving. Jens asked where Satella was though Kanade was shocked and pushed Jens away. Kanade started to cursing about not saying that name ever again. Jens didn't knew what she ment by this. Kanade ran away and Jens ran to the place he met Satella. Jens saw a huge clock tower. It was 04:3. Jens had no clue what it ment. Though he saw Satella and shouted her name. All the citizens of Icathia looking to him. Satella turned to Jens and gave him a clap on his face. Jens said what's was wrong with her and how she was still alive while they both died in the Cafe. Satella said that she has no idea who Jens was and also added to not call her by the name of the Jealous witch otherwise she will kill him. Jens was shocked and changed from subject and started to talk about if she had the Insignia. She asked how he knew about the Insignia, though she took the Insignia out of her pocket and showed it. After she showed the Insignia to Jens she asked him to leave her alone. Though he asked one more time show the Insignia. She showed it but right at that moment Felt appeared and stole the Insignia. The girl started to become really mad and asked if he was working for Gold Breeze. He said no this was coincidence. The girl did not believe him and killed Jens with her magic. She didn't even cared. This time, Jens woke up in a dark space with one sillhouete infront of im. It was a form of woman though the face was unrecognizable. The shadow said that they were unable to meet yet. Jens had no idea what that ment and had no idea what just happend. He returned to the time Kanade was about to leave him for the third time. Though he asked Kanade if she can help him save some people. Kanade asked who and jens responded with "Just some friends who need help". Kanade said that she would do everything for him even though he dont love, likes or knows her. Jens appreciated that and said that they have to hurry. Jens knew that the time in this loop was diffrent, it was about 5 minutes later then usually. Excidently, jens bumped into a young man with red hair. Kanade refered him as the Sword Saint and that jens has to say sorry. Though the man said that it was not a problem and also asked why they were in a hurry. Jens said that his friends need help and the man said that he will help him if needed. Jens said that it will be fine though if not, can you come to the cafe in the poor side of the city. Around sunset. The man said that he will be there at sunset. After that, jens asked the Sword Saint's his name. He said that his name was Reinhard van Astrea. Jens liked that name and said goodbye until sunset and ran to the cafe with Angel. Trivia Navigation